20 Days
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: what would you do if the person you love the most has only 20 days to live? MaruixOC
1. Prologue

**HI! BLUEBUTTERFLY HERE! So, here's the first chapter of 20 days. I hope you like all the fluffy stuff that you're about to read, cuz I totally suck at fluff. I used to write mysteries and horror stories on watt pad, but I forgot my password and became too lazy to create a new account. Then, fanfiction came along and then I suddenly got addicted on reading stories. Everyone here has great imaginations and stuff. So, yeah. Moving on, please enjoy reading and I do not own Prince of Tennis but I do own the plot and the OC's. Oh, and I don't own the doo bi doo bi doo ba's. THE CREATORS OF PHINEAS & FERB OWNS IT! GO PERRY!**

**DOOBIDOOBIDOOBADOOBIDOOBIDOO BADOOBIDOOBIDOOBADOOBIDOOBID OOBADOOBIDOOBIDO**

20Days

Chapter 1: Prologue

_**1 YEAR AGO**_

A boy with maroon hair was running down the hallways of a hospital. He just heard from his best friend's mother that his friend started coughing up blood and then collapsed. He couldn't think straight he was feeling rather scared for his best friend. What if she has some sort of disease like cancer…Or maybe she has some sort of STD! _What the hell are you thinking Bunta! _He thought to himself as he smacked his forehead for making such an insignificant and stupid thought. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his best friend's mother in the hallway crying. Her ex – husband was walking around in circles while rubbing his temples. The ex – husband's wife was talking on the phone, chatting with her friend about her new dress. She never really cared. She just married Mr. Nakamura so that she would have more money. The slutty gold – digger took away his best friend's beloved father just like the bitch that slut is.

He went to Ms. Akizaki (Marui used to call her Mrs. Nakamura until slut came along) to ask what did the doctors said.

Her reply was said after three minutes and twenty- eight seconds sharp. She said it in a cracked and low voice which was almost like a whisper.

But the real sad thing that he wished she never said was her answer to his question….

"_What did the doctors said?"_

"…_. Leukemia"_

After that was said and done, Marui's usually bright and sparkly eyes and his overconfident finesse disappeared. He stopped chewing his gum too and accidentally swallowed it. After recovering from choking, he looked at Ms. Akizaki with unbelieving eyes clearly asking 'SERIOUSLY?' Ms. Akizaki just answered with a weak nod. Ms. Akizaki 's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello" she said as she flipped her phone open.

"Okay, I'll be there. Yes. Ok, ok. Bye" She said as she hung up and flipped her phone shut. She gave out a deep sigh and looked at Marui.

"I'm sorry Marui – kun, but I have to go. My boss wants me to go to a meeting" She explained

" You can come in her room if you want to. You actually should. I bet that she probably wants to talk to you so badly right now" Ms. Akizaki continued. Marui nodded as an answer and then smiled at her both showing concern and thankfulness. Soon after, Mr. Nakamura was also taking his leave along with the slut. Marui smiled at him and he smiled back. Mr. Nakamura knows that his daughter will feel safe and happy once she sees Marui.

DOOBIDOOBIDOOBADOOBIDOOBIDOO BAMARUI! DOOBIDOOBIDOOBADOOBIDOOBIDOO BA

As Marui walked in his best friend's room, he could see that she was sleeping soundly. He chuckled to himself as he approached his best friend's sleeping form. He sat down on the chair between the bedside table and the bed. He looked at her then a weak smile slowly crept up his handsome features. Marui slowly put one hand on her cheek and caressed it. His smile turned into a frown and tears slowly streamed down his face. She still looks so beautiful even though she was sleeping and even though she was only one step closer to death. His hands moved up to pat her head and then he gently stroked her gorgeous honey brown hair. He tucked one strand behind her ear and then played around with another strand, curling it, tousling it anyway that could've annoyed her if she was awake right now. She is very obsessed about hair maintenance. He continued to play with her hair in one hand while his other grabbed one of her hands. He brought it to his lips and pressed a small kiss on it .He then put it down to where it belongs and he stopped playing with her hair. He looked at her sadly. He always had admired how milky and soft her skin was even though he always called her Snow white because of how pale her skin is. He always admired at how beautiful her smile and her laugh were but he wouldn't admit it of course. She might know that he was in love with her and she might avoid him forever. So it was better that she didn't know how he felt about her. Even though most of the time he just wants to kiss her and hold her close. Oh how much he loves her. If only she knows and if only he would man – up and confess.

But in her current state right now, he figured out that he shouldn't confess to her. Why? Because of two reasons.

He doesn't want to lose her.

He doesn't want to break both of their hearts.

Well, if she did accept his feelings for her and they establish a relationship, her illness would probably get in the way and fate will step in and force them into a goodbye, leaving them with broken hearts and then Marui will never find someone like her, then he will be sad and cranky because he's all alone, he'll never have children and he'll be a sad old man with only cats by his side and..He stopped his thoughts there thinking that it was the most stupid thought he ever made. But it was kinda a lose – lose situation for him cause if he won't confess ,the earlier thoughts (except for the relationship thingy) will happen and if he did confess, well you know what will happen right?

He let out a deep sigh again as he stared at her for a moment

'_This is your entire fault, you know? You're charming good looks, your lovely smile, your beautiful face, your glistening eyes, you're everything! Why the heck did you made me fall in love with you, huh? You know that I'm not so much of a genius with these kinds of things!' _he thought to himself.

'_URGH! I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO APPEALING TO MY EYES! ?' _That was the self-proclaimed tensai's last thought as he stood up and headed towards the door. Before stepping out of his beloved best friend's room, he took one glance and sighed "I hate you" he said quietly to himself. He then turned the knob and stepped out, but before closing the door he took one final glance and smiled to himself. "Fine, I love you" he said it quietly to himself again before finally stepping out of the room and leaving her to sleep.

**HIIII! I'M BLUEBUTTERFLY BUT YOU CAN JUST CALL ME BLU ! So if any of you read Perfect But Imperfect, I am not yet going to update the next chapter because…. DRUM ROLL PLEASE…..**

**I'M TOO LAZY! Tada!**

**So yeah, please review! Anyways about Perfect But Imperfect, expect the next chapters of both Perfect but imperfect and 20 days in April. CUZ WE DON'T HAVE INTERNET! **

**Once again, please Review!**

**-Blu**


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1

**AN: IAMSOSORRY! I haven't updated cuz I just recently paid the bill for the internet…. And YES, the OC's name is about to be mentioned in this chapter. If it wasn't for the memo I had on my cell phone I would have forgotten about this! I couldn't decide on her name 'cause I couldn't think of one. So with all that informed, let's get started. **

**WARNING: Mary Sue OC and an obsessed love rival.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Day 1

Marui gave out a relieved sigh as the bell signaling that classes have ended finally rang. He smiled at the thought of finally visiting his best friend in the hospital. He stood up from his seat and kneeled down, fixing all his stuff.

"~ Kaze o kanjitanara yubisaki ni furetanara tsubasa wo imada yo sou-" He sang but was cut off by another voice.

"~hirogeyou" The other voice continued. Marui immediately froze, he didn't need to turn around to see the owner of the voice for it was too familiar. Great. Another 30 minutes of bitching, woopee!

"Hi! Bunta –chan! Did you miss me?" an annoyingly sweet voice asked. Marui's eye twitched. What was wrong with this girl? "OF COURSE YOU DID! I AM YOUR BELOVED REI-CHAN!" The voice started again and broke out into a maniacal fits of laughter. Marui looked at her with an annoyed face. Damn, where was Jackal and bratling when you need them?

Meet Minamoto Reiya, Marui's craziest fan girl. She often talks about her non-existing relationship with him. True that she does have some looks especially with her blue shoulder-length hair and her matching green eyes. At first glance you'll probably think she's sane but Marui quickly found out that she was extremely obsessed about him. "Hey there mentally challenged girl- chan" Marui said. "Oooooh! So you're making nicknames now eh? Well, that's fine with me,_ sugar" _ She drawled out the last part, making Marui shiver in frowned at her and she stepped closer to him and pinched his cheek. Marui instantly backed away and glared at her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I DON'T LIKE YOU OKAY?! I LIKE YUUKI AND MY FEELINGS WILL NEVER CHANGE SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING!" Marui shouted at her but then regretted it when she started crying. Marui reached his hand to her but then she started laughing maniacally. Reiya looked at him and smiled a psycho smile. Marui narrowed his eyes at her while her smile just widened. "You mean Akizaki-san right…. The girl with Leukemia….." She said in an eerie voice then she started laughing again. "You know….. My father owns the hospital in which she is confined in….." She said then letting out an eerie chuckle after. Marui's eyes widened. " If you know what I mean…." She said. Marui smirked, that's impossible. She's probably just bluffing. "You're bluffing" he voiced out, eyes narrowing. She smirked. "Oh I am, am I?" She said and walked out of the door. Damn, that was creepy. Marui just slumped down the wall and stuffed some gum in his mouth. True that Minamoto's father owned the hospital Yuuki was in but she won't do such a thing. Right? Marui just sighed and picked up his bag.

He walked to the front gates and saw three familiar faces waiting. "About time, pig." Said a boy with a mole on his chin and platinum blue hair tied into a rattail. Marui glared at the trickster and blew a large bubble, but a hand suddenly poked it and it scattered on his face. Jackal just scolded Akaya for doing that.

On the way to the hospital, Marui couldn't help but think about what she said.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1 part 2

HI! I'm back!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine and never will be.

Chapter 1.5: Day 1 part 2

While they were walking, Marui couldn't think about what miss loony said. He kept wondering what the fan girl was going to do. 'Nah. She's just crazy' he thought to himself but that just made him worried even more…..

Only when they were standing by the hospital room did Marui stopped his train of thoughts. He looked at the other three who in return gave him a cheeky smile. Marui rolled his eyes and scoffed as he turned the knob and walked in the room. He watched as his best friend stared out the window, clearly not aware of the four. Niou then cleared his throat to gain the female's attention. Yuki turned her head and smiled at the four.

"Yo, princess." Niou greeted. Yuuki just blinked. Then their face expressions turned into worry. " Akizaki-senpai, you alright?" the youngest asked. At that question, Yuuki immediately smiled.

"Nothing…. Can I talk to Bunta. You know, in private?" she asked. The other three nodded. Jackal, and Akaya stepped out leaving Niou. As the trickster, passed Marui he smirked and whispered: "Bang her now! This is your chance! If you don't then you're gay!" then walked passed him, leaving the red head gaping like a gold fish. Damn that pervert!

When the trio was out of the room, Yuuki started to cry. Marui neared his friend and gave her a hug, feeling his shirt becoming soaked with tears. "Why? What's the problem?" he inquired. His friend just continued sobbing. And soaking his shirt….

"Bunta…. The doctor… 20 days…. Starting today…" Yuuki murmured. Bunta still didn't get it. Then the idea hit him. His best friend has only 20 , counting today, days to live? Isn't she getting better? Did the therapy didn't work? Is she gonna die?...

Why? Why her of all of the people?

He smiled sadly and looked at his best friend. He tilted her chin up and hugged her tightly. " It's alright…. You're gonna be alright" he whispered trying to comfort his beloved. ' Yeah…. She's gonna be fine, no need to worry….. right?' he mused.

She'll be fine….

* * *

After visiting his friend, the four separated ways, going to their respective homes. At least that was what Marui thought as he saw Niou running towards him with a big grin. He sighed, this better be good…

" So did you do it?" the petenshi questioned. Stupid pervert.

"NO!" Marui yelled and stormed off, leaving a surprised Niou.

As Marui neared his home, he couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes, his mind thinking of one question.

Why? Of all people, why did it has to be her?

* * *

Marui sat in his room, laptop resting on his lap. He was researching for lots of stuff. To be more specific, useless stuff. Anything just to take his mind off his problems. Heck, he even tried chatting in omegle, but there is just no way he can take his mind off about his friend.

" arghhhhh! This isn't helping at all!" he complained to himself. He shut his laptop and threw it to the wall. He watched as the gadget collided with the wall and broke. Marui then fell to his knees, tears in his eyes as he realized there was nothing else he could do to save his friend. He then lifted his head and wiped his tears. He looked up at the ceiling and glared. " ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW, HUH?!" He shouted while pointing his index finger towards the ceiling. " WHAT THE HECK DID I DO WRONG FOR YOU TO PUNISH ME LIKE THIS?!" He shouted while grabbing his hair and yanking it.

_Outside Bunta's room_

"Hello, Kuwahara – kun?" a female voice askedas she held the telephone to her ears. "Ah, Marui – san! May I help you with something?" another voice from the other line asked. " Ummm. Yeah… Could you come over here for a while? I think Bunta needs some company….. he isn't really responding to my calls" She said and winced as she heard yet another crashing sound coming from her son's room. She was pretty quite sure that it could be heard on the other line. "um.. sure. I'll be there in a jiffy Marui – san" the teen spoke before hanging up.

_5 minutes later in the Marui residence_

**DING DONG!** The doorbell rang, indicating that someone was out their door. A little boy sighed as he dropped his controller and walked to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by a teen with dark complexion and no hair, namely Jackal Kuwahara.

"Yo kiddo! Where's your older brother?" the tall teen asked as he crouched so he could be eye level with the little boy. The little redhead stepped aside and let the teen in while murmuring "up stairs, throwing a tantrum". " Thanks" the older teen said as he walked towards Bunta's room. Once in front of the room, he knocked a little and turned the knob. As the door opened, he was greeted by the most unearthly sight. The room was chaotic! The mirror was broken; clothes were everywhere, tennis balls, figurines, action figures and a bunch of rubbish were all around the area. He even saw a broken tennis racket. Stepping in, he saw Marui lying on the bed, his knuckles were bleeding, probably from punching a mirror. He walked towards the bed, avoiding glass shards that were scattered on the floor. He poked the teen lying on the bed. No response. He tried shaking him and then the boy just looked at him, eyes red from crying. " Hey" Jackal greeted. The redhead nodded weakly. " What happe-" the half Brazilian asked but his question was cut off by the red head glaring at him with a death glare. Jackal froze. He never saw his friend in such a state. He opened his mouth but was just cut off by the red head again, screaming " OUT! OUT OF MY ROOM!" Jackal tried reaching his elbows but was stopped by the red head glaring at him yet again. " Out….. now" the red head said with a dead panned voice. Jackal shook his head and walked away, giving one last glance at Bunta before exiting the room. Once Jackal was gone, he began sobbing again. The question popping into his mind.

Why?...


	4. Chapter 3 : Day 2 Part 1

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything except for the OC's

CHAPTER 3: DAY 2 Part 1

long time no story eh?

* * *

Marui rubbed his eyes and looked around the area he was in. There were trees everywhere, he was in a forest. The forest was giving off an eerie feeling. He shivered as the cold wind blew past him. Standing up, he dusted off the grass on his pants. He slowly walked in the forest, following a trail of slime… ( I have no idea…) He shivered again as a breeze passed him.

'_Bunta…..' _ A voice called

'_Bunta….. over here!'_ he turned his head to where the voice came from and saw Yuki.

'Yuki! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the hospital?' he inquired

' _Bunta… I love you…. Let's stay together here in this forest' _she said as she held out her hand for him. He slowly walked towards her and took her hand. She smiled at him as he gathered her in his embrace . He looked down at her and smiled but his smile faded as her facial features slowly distorted into someone else's. Someone like Minamoto Reiya! Marui's eyes widened and he let go of her.

' HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL BE MINE FOREVER!' she said as she slowly walked to him. Marui ran as fast as he could. He stopped running when he almost fell down a cliff.

' I GOT YOU NOW! Now there's nothing standing between us! It's just you and me! HAHAHAHAHAHA' she said as she began laughing maniacally. Marui swallowed his saliva, it's one way or another, he thought as he jumped off the cliff, screaming at the top of his lungs as he fell.

~_**RINGGGGGGGGGG~~~~~~ RINGGGGGGGGGGG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

' _thud!'_

' _ouch!' _ Marui thought as he fell off the bed. He looked at his alarm clock that was still ringing and turned it off. '_ What kind of dream was that?' _he mused as he wore his slippers and walked down the stairs. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair as he made his way to the kitchen where he saw his mom preparing breakfast.

" Bunta, are you alright?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. Bunta nodded his head weakly as he reached for a mug to prepare his coffee. He sat down on the chair, mind filled with questions but the one that bothered him the most is:

What was that dream supposed to mean?


End file.
